Dragon Born
by SlytherinBtch
Summary: Creaturefic! Slash! Takes place in HPatHBP. Very AU story. Dumblebashing! Ronbashing! Ginnybashing! Mpreg! Haremfic! Hp/Fw rest, unknown atm. SubHarry! Might have lemons later. After waking up on his 16th b-day to find that he has come into a startling creature inheritance Harry must find out just who he can trust, while coming to terms with having mates and a baby on the way.
1. Big Changes

**A/N Edited 2/29/2016 AND 4/29/2017**

 _Midnight_

At 4 Privet drive, while still deeply asleep, Harry groaned in pain. His whole body shuddered as his heart stopped for one, two, three beats, and then restarted. There was a great pressure in his back at his shoulder blades and he automatically rolled over onto his stomach to try to relieve it.

A moment later there was a great, sharp pain that made him cry out and snap awake. Wings tore from his back as claws sprouted from his fingertips and fangs grew in his mouth.

Groaning, he collapsed on his bed and fell, once more, into an exhausted sleep.

HPHPHPHP

Waking up with a dull pain in his back, mouth, and fingertips, Harry slowly forced his eyes open and glanced over at the clock. _5 A.M._ He thought with a groan, moving to roll over as he closed his eyes again, only to find that there was something attached to his back that was preventing him from doing so.

He reached behind him to remove whatever it was, only to touch something leathery and scaly, and most definitely growing out of his back.

Swearing, he grabbed his glasses and stumbled to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He shoved his glasses onto his face when he got there, only to find that instead of the world being clearer, with him able to see it, it was fizzy and he could barely see at all.

With that his sleep addled brain finally caught up to what was going on and the fact that both when he had looked at the clock and while he was rushing to the bathroom, he had been able to see perfectly.

Ever so slowly, as if he thought that if he moved too fast he would wake up and this would all be a dream, he reached up and pulled off his glasses.

 _I can see._ He thought in shock. _I don't need my glasses... Why don't I need my glasses?_

Blinking, Harry leaned closer to the mirror, looking at his eyes for the first time without the slight blur of his scratched, broken, and most definitely wrong prescription glasses that had always left him unable to see clearly, though they were a lot better than not wearing them at all. Now however, he could see better than he had ever been able to before. Everything was so much clearer, and he wondered if this was how everyone saw the world, or if his newly improved vision was better than the average human's eyesight. ( **A/N It is.)**

As the wonder of finally being able to see clearly faded just a little bit, he remembered why he had come into the bathroom in the first place, and looked into the mirror to see the thing(s) attached to his back.

He gasped as he saw the huge, black _wings_ that had apparently sprouted from his back at some point. They were neatly folded behind him and as he had the urge to touch them they unfolded a bit and came out in front of him, almost wrapping around him, but not quite. As they moved he could feel it, as if he were flexing a muscle, new and untested as they were.

They were an absolutely pure black such as he'd never seen before, even on the darkest night in his old cupboard. As he stroked his decidedly sensitive wings he noticed that they, and his newly improved eyesight were not his only changes. Replacing his fingernails were wickedly sharp looking, inch long black claws.

Deciding to test them out, he turned to the shower curtain and slashed at it, his claws cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Excited by this, he tested them again using very little force and _still_ cutting through the plastic like it was butter. _Damn._ he thought. _These are_ _ **really**_ _fucking sharp. I'd better be_ _ **extremely**_ _careful with them._

Realizing that these might not be the only changes he'd gone through he looked back at the mirror, looking at more than just his eyes this time, and was decidedly shocked by what he saw.

His normally short and unruly hair was now straight and hung to the middle of his back, with not a single hair out of place. He was roughly 5'5", which, while still on the short side, was 2 inches taller than what he had been.

He now had a rather soft jaw line, long, thick eyelashes, and full pouty lips. His skin, which had been tan from summers in the sun doing yard work and gardening, and school years playing quidditch, was now extremely pale, not unlike Malfoy's. His hips were now wider, and he had more of an hourglass figure. Overall, he looked _a lot_ more feminine.

Panicked, he moved his hand into his boxers to make sure that not _everything_ was more feminine. He sighed in relief when his hand found that he was, indeed, still a man.

Next he noticed that his scars, from 15 years of being abused by the Dursleys as well as the ones he'd added himself, were now much more faded, though not completely gone, and his recent injuries had been healed. Some of his scars from his back had been moved onto his wings, the pale lines and words standing out stark against the black of his wings.

Wincing at the sight of them, he decided that he was definitely glad he was so good at glamours.

Looking at the scars on his wings he noticed that there were overlapping scales on his wings that were about an inch and a half long and an inch wide. _Do I have anymore?_ he questioned to himself as he looked closer at himself in the mirror. _Huh. I guess I do._ he thought as he spotted more, barely noticeable, smaller scales that overlapped on all of his visible skin. Turning around to look for more he found that they also covered all of his back, with these scales appearing to be 1 centimeter long, and half a centimeter wide.

Suddenly remembering the dull ache in his mouth when he had first woken up he turned back to face the mirror, leaned in for a closer look, and opened his mouth, only for his jaw to go slack as he, once again, discovered a new change to his body. His teeth were now pointed and sharp looking. Similar to a cat's.

Sucking in a deep breath as it REALLY hit him how strange he now was, he braced his hands on the sink, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against the cold mirror.

 _I'm okay..._ he thought to himself. _I look_ _ **really**_ _fucking strange, but I'm okay. There is no need to panic. Everything's going to be fine..._

Pushing himself away from the mirror and sink, and opening his eyes, he began to pace. _Who am I kidding?! Of course there is a reason to panic! I have wings, claws, and weird teeth! Not to mention I look like a freaking_ _ **GIRL**_ _! How in the Seven Hells did this happen?!_

He came to a sudden stop as a new thought occurred to him.

 _Oh god... How are the Dursleys going to react? They already consider me a freak and beat the shit out of me for it, and before I at least LOOKED normal! Now I don't even look_ _ **HUMAN**_ _! Shit, SHIT,_ _ **SHIT!**_

Without even realizing it, he let out a high pitched distress call, and from miles away, someone rumbled back.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

( **A/N For twin speak Fred= Bold, and George= Normal)**

Fred and George jerked awake and instinctively their Draig features came out. Wings burst from their backs, claws sprouted from their fingertips, hair and teeth lengthening, while their inner Beasts growled Find and Protect.

After trying to jump up immediately and ending up tangled in their bed sheets, they had to pause to untangle themselves and this was just long enough for their minds to come back to them. Looking at each other they started speaking in quick succession.

"What should w-"

 **"You know what they wa-"**

"But we don't know where she is, or whats wr-"

 **"So you want to just leave her?!"**

"No! Of course not! But be rational! We know nothing of the situation, we can't-"

 **"So we do nothing?!"**

"So we leave it to someone else! We can't have been the only ones to have heard her!"

 **"Why do you want to sit here and do nothing?! It's the coward's way out!"**

"Because by the time we found her there will be nothing left to do. Others will have taken care of her or she'll be dead or long gone, and I don't want to risk losing my lover over some snobby sub that won't be there by the time we get there!"

At this Fred's face softened marginally and he let out a heavy sigh before he said, **"Fine, but I'm going to go let out some steam, I'll be back."**

"Okay, but please at least hide your Draig attributes then."

 **"Alright love."**

And with that, Fred strode out of their bedroom, his Draig features receding as he went.

HPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, back at Privet Drive Harry had ceased panicking and had come up with a only _semi-sketchy_ plan. He was currently packing all of his things (the small amount of items that it was) into his trunk so he could leave.

After packing everything he owns that was worth taking, leaving out his invisibility cloak, 11 sickles, and his moleskin pouch (A gift from Hagrid), he cast a shrinking charm on his trunk so he could fit it in his pocket.

He grabbed his pouch, cast an undetectable shrinking charm on it, and put on his invisibility cloak.

After walking down to the kitchen he then raided the cupboards and fridge for bread, fruit, and meat, casting a preservation charm on it all as he put it into his pouch.

That done, he left 4 Privet Drive forever, kicking the door on his way out, before walking down to the curb, adjusting his invisibility cloak so that it hid him properly, and stuck out his wand to summon the Knight Bus.

There was a deafening _BANG,_ and a second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a stop in front of him. It was a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

"Welcome to The Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" ( **A/N The underlined text here is taken directly from the Harry Potter Series, book 3.)**

Looking around in confusion, Stan saw that there was no one there. "Guessin' it was a prank Ern, nobodies 'ere, let's go."

Quickly stepping in behind Stan before he closed the door, Harry looked around and saw several people lying down in, or sitting up on, their beds waiting to be taken to their destination.

"Next stop, The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan shouted, much to Harry's relief.

After a few minutes drive, in which the Knight Bus moved incredibly fast, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry got off along with 2 other people that had needed this stop, though before he got off he left 11 Sickles on the dashboard as payment for the ride.

Quickly walking into the Leaky Cauldron and out the back, Harry opened the wall to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts. Upon arrival he walked up to an unoccupied teller and whispered "May I have a private meeting room please?"

The goblin looked around for a second before saying "Very well, follow me." He then left his seat and walked away.

After walking down several twisting corridors he opened a door and walked into a small office, Harry having followed him the whole way.

Looking around, Harry saw that it was a very simple stone room with an elegant pine wood desk that had 2 straight back chairs in front of it, and another behind it. There was also a roaring fire place with a simple, red carpet in front of it.

"Show yourself," commanded the goblin.

Taking off his invisibility cloak, Harry complied and said " Hello, I apologize for the bother, but I can't be seen you the general public for obvious reasons."

"Obvious indeed," sneered the goblin. "What do you want?"

"I am Harry Potter, and I'd like to access my vault for any books that might tell me about creatures, and more specifically, the creature I've become."

"Which vault would you like?"

"What do you mean, which vault? Don't I have just the one?"

"Of course not, you have several. There are the Potter vaults, your trust vault, the Peverell vault, and the Black vault that I know of. To know all of the vaults you own I would have to do an ancestry test. Are you telling me your magical guardian did not _do his job_ by informing you of all that you own?"

Confused, Harry asked "What magical guardian? The only guardians that I have are most definitely muggle."

With a sigh, as if he was finding Harry's lack of information incredibly trying, the goblin said "From the moment they enter the Wizarding World any witch or wizard under the age of 16 is given a magical guardian. You were given yours when your parents died."

"And just who is my magical guardian then?" Harry asked with a frown.

Exasperated, the goblin replied in a slow voice, so the simple minded could keep up. "Albus Dumbledore. He should have made sure you were well taken care of, and that you know all about magical politics, your Lordships, your vaults, and all of your properties. Follow me and I will bring you to your case manager to discuss this more in depth with you."

Frowning Harry said "Of course, lead the way."

 **A/N In this, the death cloak shrinks or lengthens as its wearer needs it to.**

 **For the purposes of this story, the age wizards are recognized as adults is 16 so yes, Harry was well within his rights to have been using magic.**

 **Harrys other mates have been decided, you'll find out as he gets them ;)**

 **I'm also currently looking for a Beta for this story, message me if you're interested.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Also, I have chapter 2 all edited, but I'm going to give it a month at max before I post it so that I have time to edit chapter 3 (Which there are parts of that I have never liked, which is what killed muse, like I just couldn't go forward with it like that but I hated it so much that it was like, "I don't even want to deal with you, I don't know what to do with you" so I just kinda put the fic on hold and then I got soooo busy with life that I totally just kinda forgot about the story and didn't even notice how much time has passed since my last update and I feel really horrible but I think I've got it now. I'm just going to do it tomorrow/ later today because it it 1:21 A.M. and I should really get to sleep so that I don't sleep ALL of tomorrow away.) and then a month before updating again will also give me time to get ahead in previously unwritten material. If I get into a really good flow and end up with a lot of chapters it MIGHT happen beforehand but that depends on my muse and the time I can devote to this story because I have school and a job. (What fun right?)**


	2. Getting to Gringotts

**A/N Sorry for taking a while to post, but I had a little bit of a hard time writing this chapter. But guess what! I went on a cruise! It was a 2 hour cruise on Lake Winnipesaukee and I had 5 bars and 3G in the middle of the lake and nothing about 30 feet from the docks. Like, are you kidding me? I'd rather had had the bars on land than in the middle of the lake. It would have been much more useful. Another day I went bowling (I won once and tied for second the second time) and saw Inside Out at the cinema. Great movie. Totally one I'm going to make my mum buy when it comes out on dvd. I cried. 3 times. (I'm emotional and cry very easily lately. I find myself crying at most movies lately)**

 **Thank you very much for all your favorites, follows and REVIEWS. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read my story, never mind actually like it. Special shout out to Genna, RainRaven, The Single Fanboy, and firedriceforlife for reviewing. Thank you! If Anyone has any questions, comments, or advice, I'd love to hear it/answer them.**

 **There are 1,717 words in the actual story.**

Also, check out Dragon Tales, it's an accompaniment for this story for little one shots of info that I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to fit in the main story.

 _"From the moment they enter the Wizarding world any wizard under the age of 16 is given a magical guardian. You were given yours when your parents died."_

 _"And just who is my magical guardian then?"_

 _"Why Albus Dumbledore, of course. He should have told you all about magical politics, your lordships, your vaults, and all your properties. Follow me, and I shall bring you to your case manager to discuss this more in-depth with you."_

 _"Of course, lead the way."_

HPHPHPHHP

After leading the way down more twisting halls, the goblin stopped at another door and knocked.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

As he opened the door, the oblin spoke. "Griphook, according to what says, we have been lied to."

"Lied to about what Kargott?" questioned Griphook.

" knows nothing sir, and if he knows nothing, then he could not have been signing off on the withdrawals." Kargott said as Harry spluttered "Hey! I now stuff!"

Ignoring Harry momentarily, Griphook focused on his fellow goblin. "Nothing at all? Not even of the Main Potter vault?"

"Not even that sir."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kargott."

Taking it for the dismissal that it was, Kargott left, closing the door behind him.

Turning to look at Harry, Griphook gestured for him to be seated. After he sat down, Griphook spoke.

Kargott says that you know nothing of your don't know nothing of your lordships, vaults, or the money you've been giving to Albus Dumbledore, the Dursleys, and the Weasleys is that correct ?"

"I haven't given anyone anything! And what do you mean I have Lordship?"

Opening a drawer in his desk, Griphook got out the Potter file proceeded to hand Harry some papers as he said "Is this your signature on these documents giving a monthly vault transfer of 200 Galleons for the past 15 years to a Molly Weasley, a monthly vault transfer of 500 Galleons for the last 15 years to an Albus Dumbledore, a monthly vault transfer of 100 Galleons to a Ronald Weasley for the last 5 years, a monthly vault transfer of 100 Galleons for the last 4 years to a Hermione Granger, a monthyl vault transfer of 1,000 Galleons to a vault titled"The Order of the Phoenix for the last 15 years, and a monthly vault transfer of 500 Galleons to the checking account of a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for the last 15 years."

Harry frowned deeply as he said "That is my signature, yes, but I never signed these documents! Especially not the money to the Dursleys! I wuould never give a single knut to them! Not after all they've done, and while I certainly would have given Molly, Ron, and Hermione the money had they asked, though not in those amounts, they never asked, so I never did. And I certainly woudn't be giving that amount of money to Dumbledore, or to the war effort for that matter. I never really wanted anything to do with the war in the first place, and Dumbledore always kinda gave me the creeps."

"Could you please explain what makes you hate the Dursleys so much?" Griphook requested as his face darkened with suspicion.

"I'd rather not say its a bit personal." Harry said. There was silence for a moment, and then Harry spoke again.

"I have an idea. If I have the money, I'd like to buy a controlling share of Grunnings Drill Company, where uncle Vernon works, and have him fired."

With a snort, Griphook ruefully shook his head. "If you have the money? , you are one of Gringotts wealthiest clients. Of course you have the money."

Harry looked up quickly, with a look of confusion and surprise on his face. "I am?" He questioned.

"Yes . The contents of the Potter Vault alone would be more than enough to acquire a controlling share of the company. It has around 1 million F+Galleons in it. But the Peverell Vault, which is from you father's side of your family, has more than twice that amount, and the Black Vault, which your Godfather Sirius left for you, along with the title of Lord  
Black, has 4 million Galleons. You are a very wealthy man . One that will never have to work a day in his life. And if you are what I think you are, then thats a very good thing. But we have gone far from the original point. If these are not your signatures like you say, then I have to have that confirmed before I can do anything other than stop the Galleon transfers. If you could please perform a spell to ascertain that these are not your signatures."

"Of course, what is the spell? And what do you think I am? And what do you mean its a good thing that I won't have to get a job?"

"The spell is Signum Revelare. Simply point at your hand, the papers, and then your hand again with your wand as you say the spell, and if you didn't sign them they will turn blue, and I'm not 100% sure what you are, but there is a spell to ascertain what you are. I can perform it for you after you perform this one."

"Okay," Harry said as he took out his wand. As he did he wand movement griphook had told him about Harry said Signum Revelare."

Griphook shook his head as he watched the signatures turn blue. "Well then that proves that those weren't signed by you, if you'd like I can sieze the Galleons from their accounts."

"Just how much did they steal from me?"

"Over the years an estimated 406,800 Galleons has been transfered to 6 accounts. 180,000 Galleonsto a vault titled "The Order of the Phoenix, 90,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore, 90,000 Galleons, or 689,500 pounds, to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, 36,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley, 6,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley, and 4,800 Galleons to Hermione Granger."

Silently seething for a few moments, Harry glared at the wall behind Griphook. Then, speaking almost to himself, he said "I thought that they were my friends! And what of the twins, Ginny, and ? Did they steal from me too? I thought of as my mother, Ron as my brother, and as Hermione as my sisters. How dare they steal from me while pretending to be my friends!" Then Harry spoke to Griphook. "Yes, get me back my Galleons. I may not need them but I can't let them just get away with stealing from me."

"Of course. Speaking of , am I correct to assume that you do not know of the marriage contract that her mother and Albus set up for you two? Would you like me to terminate that as well ?"

A look of horror flashed across Harry's face. "A marriage contract? Ginny might as well be my sister! And besides that point, I'm gay!"

"Well then I suppose I'm definitely terminating the contract then. Now, you wanted to find out what you are?"

"Yes, how is it done? You said something about a spell?" Getting out a piece of paper from one of his desk drawers. "All I need from you is one drop of blood. Make a small cut on your finger and press it onto this paper."

Taking his wand that he had honestly forgot that he had in his hand, and cast a low power wordless cutting charm on his pointer finger and then pressed it onto the paper for a moment before casting a quick wordless healing charm. He watched in slight fascination as the blood spread across the page and turned into words. Harry picked up the paper and read:

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Blood Status: Half-Blood_

 _Species: Draig_

 _Magical core: Golden 70 % Blocked (Unknown Blocker)_

 _Father: James Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Potter_

 _Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Potter nee Black_

 _Maternal Grandfather: Ted Evans_

 _Maternal Grandmother: Calista Partridge_

 _Natural Talents (If any): Fire Control 100% Blocked_

 _Spells/Potions in use:_

 _-Loyalty potion towards Albus dumbledore_

 _-Compulsion for Ronald Weasley_

 _-Compulsion for Ginerva Weasley_

 _-Compulsion for Hermione Granger_

 _-Compulsion against the dark arts_

 _-Compulsion against Slytherins_

 _\- Compulsion against "dark" families/wizards  
_

 _Lordships (If any):_

 _Lord Potter_

 _Lord Black_

 _Lord Gaunt_

 _Lord Slytherin_

 _Lord Perverall_

 _Vaults (If Any):_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Harrison Potter's Trust Vault_

 _Slytherin vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Businesses and/or Properties (If Any):_

 _Slytherin:_

 _-100% of Hogwarts (As the last remaining heir of a founder)_

 _-100% of the Ministry of Magick building (As the last surviving heir of the Hogwarts Founders)_

 _-100% ownership of Borgin and Borkes_

 _-100% ownership o The White Wyvern (Pub)_

 _-100% ownership Apothecary_

 _Potter_

 _-Number 4 Privet Drive (Wedding gift to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Potter name on deed)_

 _-Potter Manor_

 _-Potter Cottage_

 _Black_

 _-12 Grimmauld Place_

 _-Black Villa_

 _-Number 21 Duff Lane_

 _-Black Manor_

 _Peverell_

 _-100% ownership Pilliwinkles Playthings (Sex Shop)_

 _-Flat 50, Horizont Alley_

 _-100% ownership FlimFlam's Lanterns_

As Harry finished reading he gasped and dropped the paper in shock. "I'm related to Voldemort..." He turned to look at Griphook as he said "Voldemort is my cousin..."

"May I see the test?" Griphook said with a raised brow.

Harry quickly picked up the paper with a guilty expression on his face. "Of course." He then quickly handed the paper over.

Quickly scanning the paper Griphook supressed a grimace.

"You are indeed. I don't think that telling anyone would be a good thing to do."

"There go my plans of leaving here and shouting it to the high heavens." replied Harry with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So just to make sure I've completely absorbed this information, I'm a Draig, I have 5 lordships, I have millions upon millions of Galleons, I killed my cousin Voldemort, someone put blocks on my magical core and fed me potions, I own a sex shop, and my friends have been stealing from me for years. Sound about right?"

With a grimace Griphook gave a single, fast nod. "Yes, thats correct. Though may I remind you that the death of your cousin was absolutely necessary. Many people would not be alive if he still was."

"I know that. I don't regret killing him. I only regret that I had to kill a human being at all. Though, to be honest, I think that after all he had done, he was a little less than human."

"Agreed. May I point out that you own your uncles building?"

"Yes, I noticed that. Could you please have someone tell them that they're being evicted?"

"Of course. An owl will be sent later today."

"Thank you Griphook."

"Of course . It was the least I could do considering I did not catch the theft sooner."

 **A/N Read my back round story Dragon Tales. Dragon Tales will be made up of 1 shots that all relate to this story in some way, whether they tell of the past, the future, or purely give another perspective on something that happened in this story itself.**

 **Alright, I want your opinions. You guys have the chance to impact who Harry mates with. Obviously he will have Fred as a mate, but I want him to have AT LEAST 2 mates besides Fred. A reminder: Harry is strictly GAY, he will not be interested in a woman in this and he certainly will not mate with one. Thats just the way I'm writing him, it is not up for discussion. HOWEVER, your opinion does matter to me very much and I certainly want it. Harry will have 3-5 mates, tell me how many you would like to see. Some of them will be OCs, so tell me how many you want Harry to mate with. Tell me who you want Harry to mate with that is an actual character from the book. Last but not least, tell me if you're okay with twincest. I would like to add George to the mateship but if its going to lose me a ton of readers I'm going to keep him out of it.**

 **Make your replies telling me what you want something like this:**

 _ **I want Harry to have 5 mates, with 2 of them being OCs, and one being George, and the last being Charlie. Obviously I'm okay with twincest because I said I want George in the mateship.**_

 **Please put if you're okay with twincest or not regardless of whether hes one of the ones you want to see in the mateship or not. (I put Charlie because thats who popped into my mind that wasn't Draco, Ron, or Cedric. I don't particularly want Draco, Ron isn't an option for obvious reasons, and I can't write Cedric so he isn't an option too.)**

 **Please review and tell me what you want. And hey, telling me what you think of the story would be nice too. I love constructive criticism!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Gringotts

**A/N Welcome back! I FINALLY managed to finish the chapter! Awesome right? *Dodges tomatoes* Hey! I'm Sorry! I know it's been forever and you're not happy about the waiting, but hey, at least it's up now right? *Dodges rotten apples* HEEYYY! Those would have hurt! :'( Not nice. Anyways, heres you chapter, that I KNOW took far too long for me to write, but for whatever reason I got stuck on the last scene even though it should have been really easy to write, it just wasn't for whatever reason. *Dodges popcorn* Alright! Alright! I'll shut up now.**

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, slowly he shut out all the confusion, betrayal, anger, and fear. Pushing it all away and slamming it into his mental box until he felt nothing. Nothing at all, as he did this all of his Draig features slowly went away until he looked like a normal wizard again. It was a defense he had developed for living with the Dursleys.

He quickly took stock of all the information he had been given. _I need to get the effects of the potions and charms off me and remove this block on my Magical Core and Natural Magic soon. Very, very soon. Now if possible._

Meanwhile, as Harry was thinking that to himself Griphook watched with slight concern as his face slowly drained of all emotion. This was not natural for a wizard after all, they were a very emotional bunch and they tended to leave it out there for all to see.

Suddenly Harry spoke. "How can I get these blocks, charms, and potions removed." He questioned.

"Well there is a ritual I can perform on you. It will hurt quiet a bit, and normally it would cost you, but if you forgive the debt I owe you because I allowed you to be stolen from, I'll perform it for free."

"I don't care about pain, and yes, all is forgiven."

"Okay, it will take about an hour to set up. Why don't I escort you back to the main part of the building and have someone escort you down to your vaults. First though, you should claim your Lordships."

"Okay, how is that done?"

Taking out a box from yet another of his desk drawers, he handed it to Harry.

"As all we knew of were 3 of your 5 Lordships I'll have to go get the two other rings, and account files. Put these on and I'll be back momentarily."

"Wait, I can't be seen in public for obvious reasons, can I go another way?"

"You look perfectly normal again. When I return I shall bring a mirror so you can see for yourself."

"Okay, thank you Griphook."

As Griphook left the room Harry opened the box in his hands to find 3 rings in it, just as Griphook said.

One ring, obviously the Blacks, had a skull with 3 ravens under it imprinted onto a gold ring. On the Peverell family ring there was a imprint of the symbol for the 3 Deathly Hollows imprinted in it in an amethyst stone with the ring itself being silver. The Potter family ring had an imprint of a crossed sword and wand making an X on a garnet with a gold band.

After putting on his rings, Harry sat there, lost in thought, as he waited for Griphook to return.

 _So change back is apparently possible. Question is, do I still look like a girl, or do I look like a "Normal" human again? So I changed back when I put everything in the box, so transformation must be linked to emotion. Can I control it? Can I make myself transform? I'll have to try when Griphook returns with the mirror._

HPHPHPHPHP

As Harry was lost in thought a large group of Draigs were meeting in a large office in a remote location in Scotland, discussing the distress call that was heard earlier that night.

A big dominant Male Draig with long green hair and a 25ft matching green wings, which were currently folded neatly behind his back, as were every other Draig's currently in the hall. He was 6'7" tall, with deep sea blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties to early-fourties, and he had an air of authority about him.

"Has anyone been able to locate her?" he asked.

2 Draigs stepped forward. They had matching red hair and wings, with also matching lavender eyes. They were 6'4" and had 20 ft wings.

One spoke. "Justin and I were the ones to search the house and it's immediate surroundings. All we found was a muggle family and signs that someone left in a hurry. What concerns me is that there was a cat door and 4 different locks on the only unoccupied room in the house. Also, Inside the room there was both old an new blood on the sheet-less sheets of the bed, as well as various spots on the floor, and there were piss stains in a corner. The room was also scarcely furnished, with just a bed and a dresser, though there were broken toys, T.V.s, ect scattered through out the room and closet.

When we looked we saw that this was the only room with anything out of the ordinary, besides spots of the living room carpet smelling of bleach. The rest of the house was perfectly clean, organized, and furnished. The three muggle occupants of the house were all asleep and they all looked to be in good health. They certainly weren't starving, what, with two of them looking like small whales, and the other one skinny, but obviously well fed. Outside the house was just as clean and nice looking, with a nice, new, expensive car parked in the driveway."

With a frown the leader spoke. "Thank you Jared," Looking again at the rest of the assembly, he addressed them. "This is very worrying. We must keep up the search. We know that shes a witch since one of our kind can't be muggle, but with her having lived in a muggle home, she could be anywhere. We have to widen our search from just wizarding environments to muggle ones as well. Anyone with anything else to say, stay and speak to me. Everyone else, please continue the search."

With that, almost everyone left, with only a handful of Draigs staying behind to speak with him.

HPHPHPHPHP

Back at Gringotts Griphook was just coming back into his office with 2 files and 2 ring boxes in his hands. Behind him was another goblin that came in, put the floor length mirror he was carrying down so it was leaning against Griphooks desk, facing Harry.

Why Harry was staring at his reflection, He was now normal looking, even though he still looked feminine, Griphook was walking around his desk and, after setting down the rings and files, he cleared his throat, causing Harry's attention to snap from the mirror to him.

"In those two boxes are the Slytherin and Guant family rings. The original Guant family ring was lost many years ago, however, this is the replacement that was made." nodding to the files he continued. "Those are the Slytherin and Guant account files, they have all the information on what you, as the Slytherin and Guant head of house, own, such as properties, businesses, and over all wealth. It also tell you what you would have if you were to liquidate some of your holdings, though I don't advise that, considering how _extremely_ wealthy you are. Do you have any questions?"

Having nothing jump immediately to the front of his mind Harry decided that as he tried to think of a question he might as well take a look at the Guant and Slytherin rings. He picked up the boxes and opened them, taking a look inside.

The Slytherin ring was a silver ring with an emerald attached, and carved into the emerald was a snake. _How typical for Slytherin._ He thought with a snear.

The Guant ring was a gold ring with a diamond shaped onyx that had a capital G on it. _How quaint... It's so simple._ was the snide thought that followed his observation of the Guant ring/

He slipped his two new rings on his right hand with the other three. The Potter and Peverell rings were on his ring finger, the Slytherin and Black rings were on his middle finger, and the Guant ring was on his pointer finger.

Looking up at Griphook, Harry spoke. "Griphook could you owl me updates about the repossession of my Galleons that were stolen?"

"Of course Lord Potter. It was to be done even if you hadn't asked, since it's bank policy to do so."

"Good, now could you tell me how my businesses are doing? Should any be shut down or expanded? And how are my properties doing? What condition are they in and are any in need of major repairs?"

"Would you like the bad news or the good news first?"

Harry sighed. "The bad news please Griphook."

"Well Slytherin Castle is barely standing. It is no more than ancient runes at this point. With the passing of the last known Slytherin heir it fell into disrepair as no one wanted to live where Slytherin lived. It was abandoned and left to fall apart. If you wish to, you have more than enough Galleons from the Slytherin Vault alone to completely restore it to its former glory.

Also, the wards around Hogwarts are ready to fall apart at the slightest provocation. Over the years, Hogwarts headmaster's have each been adding to them to 'better protect' the school, and while their intentions were good, they were actually doing a lot of harm to the wards. It is fixable. If you are willing to pay to have it done a team of ward specialists that Gringotts employs can go and take down any wards that are damaging the originals, and renew and reinforce the ones that the founders put up. What do you think?"

"Please do have Slytherin Castle repaired. I want the best of the best repairing my ancestor's home. I also think that having the wards on Hogwarts redone is a good idea, take what money I needed and do what is necessary to have them repaired. Even if I have no intentions of returning there, the safety of Hogwarts students is very important. Any more bad news?"

"Of course Lord Potter, it will be done. And unfortunately there is more bad news. As you know, the Ministry of Magic is overrun by dark wizards, and Minister Fudge is an incompetent fool. As the actual owner of the building, you can alter the wards to ban certain people, such as Minister Fudge, Under Secretary Umbridge, and any remaining Death Eaters that are still working there. All you ned to do is go to the Ministry of Magic building and feel for the wards with your magic. It should be easy enough to do, and you get to get revenge on anyone who has earned your ire. Believing themselves safe from Founders of Hogwarts heirs, they never thought to change the law stating that any heirs could remove someone from the Ministry of Magic, even the Minister of Magic themself, if they thought it was needed.

The last bit of bad news is that most of your properties have fallen into disrepair, since no one had lived in them for years. The exceptions to this are Black Villa and Black Manor, as the house elves kept up with the cleaning and disrepair that time causes. It would be easy and only a little expensive to have them repaired, but again, you have more than enough money for it."

"I suppose I do have more than enough money," Harry said with a tentative smile. "Alright, I think I'll think about banning people from the Ministry, but for now I'll do nothing on that front. As for repairing my properties, please see it done.

Now that we're past the bad news, whats the good news?"

"The good news it that all of your businesses are making a profit of at least 1,000 Galleons a year, though some, like your sex shop Pilliwinkle's Playthings, are making much, much more. I suggest that at some point you visit all of your properties and businesses. Is there anything else Lord Potter?"

"Yes, there is something else. Along with having my properties and Hogwart's wards fixed, setting up the ritual to remove the compulsions, blocks, and potions, and seizing my Galleons that were stolen from me, buying

Grunnings Drill Company and kicking out my aunt and uncle, could you also look into buying more prospering businesses from both the muggle and Wizarding world?"

"Of course Lord Potter, it could certainly be done for a price. Any specific businesses that you'd like to buy?"

"Just the Daily Prophet, any other businesses you may choose. And for what price?"

"The price is 15% of what is spent buying each individual business besides Grunnings Drill Company, which we will acquire for just the cost of the company, with no additional charge for us acquiring it for you. The 15% will go into Gringott's own funding."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Harry said as he nodded. "Please buy 5 more muggle businesses, and 4 Wizarding businesses. Now, can I go and see my vaults? And then have the compulsions, blocks, and potions removed of course."

"Of course, Lord Potter, it'll be done as you asked. Now if you'd follow me." Griphook said as he stood and walked over to the door.

Harry followed Griphook silently as they walked back to the front lobby. Griphook paused and looked around before spotting who he was looking for and calling out "Kargott!"

Kargott looked up to to see who had called his name, and seeing Griphook, he quickly walked over o where he and Harry stood.

"Yes Griphook?" Kargott questioned.

"Lord Potter would like to visit his vaults. Please escort him to the Potter, Black, Slytherin, and Peverell vaults while I prepare an unblocking ritual. Bring him to ritual room 3 once he has finished perusing him vaults."

"Of course, Griphook," Kargott replied, he then gestured towards where Harry knew the carts that you rode down to your vault to be and said " If you would please follow me Lord Potter."

Harry nodded before looking at Griphook and saying "I will see you later when the ritual is ready."

"Of course Lord Potter." Griphook replied before walking off, assumably to to prepare ritual room 3.

"This way please," Kargott said before walking away in the direction he had gestured to earlier.

When they arrived at the roller coaster-like carts Kargott spoke. "Which vault would you like to visit first, and would you like a bag with an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm on it? It would cost a small fee of 5 Galleons."

"Okay, I'll take one, and I'd like to go to which ever vault is the farthest away." Harry replied.

"Of course, Lord Potter. If you would please sit in the, we can make our way to the Slytherin vault. As one of our oldest vaults it's almost THE farthest in." Kargott said as he himself stepped in and opened a compartment that held the afore mentioned charmed bag. Grabbing it, he handed it to Harry, who was stepping into the cart himself.

After Harry sat down he was soon once again lost in his thoughts, as Kargott didn't seem all that eager to hold a conversation with him. Harry did, however, note the waterfall he passed under to het to the older vaults.

 _I wonder if the Lestrange vault was old enough to keep past the waterfall. Oh well, I guess I'll never know. It was for the best though that the goblins took such offense to something as dark as a horcrux bing here that when the traitors and I told them about it they (_ the goblins) _immediately destroyed it themselves._

After another couple minutes of twists and turns through the lowest and most protected area of Gringotts, the cart finally slowed to a stop.

Kargott led the way to over to the door and produced a needle before he spoke. "Please prick your finger with this and then press it into the door. As a descendent from Slytherin your blood should let you in."

Harry took the needle and quickly pricked his finger before wiping the needle on his trousers and handing it back to Kargott, whose eyebrow rose when harry wiped the needle.

After pinching his finger to get it to bleed more, Harry pressed it against the door. There was a great creaking sound as it opened. He stepped inside and stared around in awe. He had never seen so much wealth before.

 _I'll never have to go hungry again... No old rags to wear... No cupboard ever again..._ he thought, dumbstruck as the reality of his running away and his new standards hit him.

It hit him just how much wealth he had. When he was just hearing number like 3 or 7 million it hadn't hit him just how much that was. Hell, he hadn't even truly realized how much 1 million was, and here he was, staring at at least 7 million Galleons. After all, if the Peverell family vault had that much, then surely the Slytherin family vault would too.

Besides the vast amount of wealth, there was also furniture, silver dish-wear, books, and trinkets galore. It kinda reminded him of the room of hidden things, but neater. It was set up in vast rows, with the money towards the front, trinkets and jewels next, then the furniture, and lastly the books in the way back.

Looking back at the shelves and shelves of books, so many that is resembled a medium sized library, Harry found his thoughts drifting to a certain bookworm. _Hermione would love this place._ He thought, before his faintly awed expression turned into a scowl. _Yeah..._ he thought bitterly _. And not just because of the books..._

Shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face, he turned to Kargott, who had stopped just outside the door. "Do you know just how much wealth there is in here?" Harry questioned.

"I'm afraid not Lord Potter," he replied. "Though I do know that it's one of Gringott's largest accounts, however, Griphook would know."

"Thank you. I guess I'll ask him when I see him later then."

Picking up 5 Galleons, Harry walked over to Kargott and handed them to him. "For the bag," he said.

Kargott nodded, taking the Galleons.

Harry then turned around and wandered further into his vault, looking around as he slowly made his way towards the books in the back.

He passed chests and chests of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, only stopping to take 4 handfuls of each coin and put them in his new bag. As he went farther into the vault he passed jewel encrusted cups and plates, swords and daggers, and even a battle axe or 2.

He also passed by various jewelry boxes, some open, showing diamonds, and emeralds, and garnets, ect. They were set in necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. Some weren't set at all.

When he finally got to the area for books, he found that it was organized alphabetically by topic, and the topics were similarly organized alphabetically by subject. Harry quickly found the creatures section and began looking through it.

"Draigs... Draigs..." he murmured under his breath as he looked through the books for anything on Draigs.

"Aha!" he exclaimed happily after a moment. "Found you!"

Looking through the titles, he found a wealth of information. There was _Draig Politics and How to Survive,_ _Mates and What to Look For,_ _Drags: A History,_ _Draig/Wizard Relations,_ and _Guide to Pregnancy and Raising Chicks,_ along with many other titles. There were even journals written by actual Draigs about various experiences they had in their lives.

Harry decided it was better to have too much information than not enough so he decided to just take every thing in the Draig section so he wouldn't have to come all the way back down here to the Slytherin vault just to get more books on Draigs.

After packing all the Draig books away in hi new bag he took a quick glance around and decided that there was nothing more that he wanted from the Slytherin family since, after all, he had what he wanted and then some.

He strolled though the rows, looking more closely now that he wasn't on a mission. As he went through the gem and jewelry section he saw a chest full of gems and an uncut yellow diamond caught his eye. _Mine._ he thought as he quickly grabbed it and cradled it in his hands, holding it close to his face as he examined it. _Prreeeeetttyyy..._ he thought. _Soooo prrreeeetttyyyy..._

Quickly glancing over at Kargott to make sure he wasn't looking Harry stored the gem in his bag thinking _Mine! All mine. I'll take it and it'll be mine._ With a self-satisfied nod he patted his bag and glanced at Kargott again, who was still paying him no attention as he stood in the doorway facing the hallway.

"Are you finished Lord Potter?" Kargott asked when Harry finally made his way back to the door, having collected a couple more gems that also caught his eye.

"Yes," Harry said while nodding. "I've gotten everything I really needed, so I'd like to just go to the Potter vault and look at my other 3 vaults another time."

"Of course Lord Potter. Griphook should be about ready for you anyways so that'll work. Please return to the cart if you're done with this vault."

With one final nod Harry said "Okay, let's go." and then walked out of the vault and went and sat in the cart. Kargott closed the vault door, then followed him back and got the cart moving again, this time towards the Potter vault, which was a lot newer than Slytherin's Vault.

HPHPHPHP

After going to the Potter vault and grabbing a handful of journals written by Lily and other Potters, as well as a few photo albums and sentimental trinkets Harry and Kargott made their way to ritual room 3, where Griphook and 2 other goblins were just finishing preparations.

"Ah, Lord Potter, perfect timing." Griphook said as Harry and Kargott walked in.

Griphook looked at Kargott for a moment before turning back to what he was doing as he said "Thank you Kargott, you may go."

"Yes sir," Kargott said before leaving.

"Lord Potter, if you would please step into this circle here." Griphook said as he gestured to the slightly glowing, blue circle in the center of the room.

With a nod, Harry stepped into the circle, only for the glow to brighten blindingly for a few moments, before fading back to the soft glow that it had been.

Once the glow had faded the goblins started chanting. Almost immediately after they did, Harry's loud, pain filled screams filled the chamber. It felt as if he were burning alive from the inside out.

After what felt like hours of torture, but was really only a few minutes, Harry collapsed on the ground as Griphook walked over to a table and picked up a bowl filled with herbs. He then walked back over to Harry and sprinkled some of them onto him.

"We're not done?" Harry panted.

"No," Griphook said. "We're far from done. That was only one, there are 9 more to go."

"Crap." was all Harry managed to say as the goblins resumed chanting, and he resumed screaming.

HPHPHPHP

Harry groaned as he woke up. He felt like death warmed over. He looked around to see he was in a medical ward much like the one at Hogwarts. He didn't see anyone else in one of he beds, but there was a goblin walking towards him.

"Ah, good to see you're awake Lord Potter. You need to stay in an infirmary for at least another day. If you'd like I can have you transferred to St. Mungo's if you prefer to be treated by Wizards."

Harry cleared his parched throat and swallowed. "No, here is fine," he rasped. "how long have I been out? And can I have some water please?"

She gave a please smile and said "Of course Lord Potter, just a moment."

She then rushed off to a sink across the room from him. She opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a glass. She filled it before turning around before she started talking again as she walked back over to him. "I am healer Nadrak, I will be caring for you for the duration of your stay." Having reached him she handed him the water, which he gratefully took a swig of. "To answer your your question, you've been out for 4 days. the unblocking ritual was absolutely brutal on your newly unleashed Creature side." She reached over to the night stand beside Harry as she continued to. "Now that you're awake, if you could take the potions? This one is for any pain or soreness, this one is for any residual effects from the blocks and potions, and this one is just a general nutrient potion. My diagnostic from when you first came in said that you were mal-nourished and vitamin deficient." Nadrak was listing off what each potion was for as she handed them to him.

Harry gulped down each potion with a grimace when each one tasted nastier than the last. He then gulped down the water, which tasted heavenly in comparison. **(A/N Alright, so right here I was really tempted to put in "May I have another Sir? More?! MORE?! You want MORE?!" But I won't because A) Nadrak is female, and B) I don't feel like being quite that goofy in my fic)**

"May I have another glass of water please?"

"Of course, just a moment," Nadrak said as she took the glass from Harry and went to go refill it, though on the way she made a stop at a cabinet full of potions and brought one with her. "This is a Sleeping draught, if you'd like you can take it and sleep for the rest of your stay here." She said as she handed the water over to Harry, who sipped some of it, actually enjoying it now that he wasn't parched or just washing a bad taste out of his mouth.

"I think I'd rather read some of the books I got from my vault, thank you though. Where is my stuff by the way?"

"It's in your side table, I'll get it from you, which pouch would you like?"

"The newer one that I bought here please."

"Of course, give me just a second," Nadrak said as she opened the drawer of the night stand and then pulled out his new pouch. "Here you go," she said as she handed it over. "If you need me, just say my name, theres a ward to tell me when my name is said in this ward."

"Okay, thank you."

As Nadrak began walking away, Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and said "Accio Draigs: A History." Opening the book that must have been at least 300 pages, if not more, he started reading with a sigh.

 ** _~Passages from Draigs: A History~_**

 _Common color combinations for wings, hair and eyes for dominants are:_

 _Green hair and wings, with blue eyes._

 _Red hair and wings, with lavender eyes._

 _Purple hair and wings, with black eyes._

 _Blue hair and wings, with orange eyes._

 _Orange hair and wings, with red eyes._

 _Submissives Have Black hair and wings, with green eyes. The darkest green ever seen on a submissive is emerald. Lighter eye color means a less powerful submissive, and less dominants needed to breed and ground her._

 _It is very rare, though not impossible for dominants to not have the normal coloring._

 _On average Draigs live to be 350 years old._

 _Because of the large clutches that Draigs have, identical twins aren't very rare. However, on rare occasion there have been cases of children from 2 different clutches being identical._

 _As a Dragon humaniod species, Draigs make excellent dragon handlers. The Dragon can smell that Draigs are part dragon and therefore knows what motivates a Draig, unlike with humans, where they know nothing of human motivations, and don't trust them very much._

 _When in Draig form all Draigs have wings (Which vary in size), claws, long hair, and sharp, cat like teeth. they also have overlapping scales on their face, neck, hands, where wings meet their back, shoulders, and upper back. These are generally one centimeter long, and half a centimeter wide. On their wings are larger overlapping scales which are 1 inch long, and half an inch wide._

 ** _~End passages from Draigs: A History~_**

 **A/N Please note that I'm not JUST making Harry exceedingly wealthy, there is a need for the money, though it won't be for a while, and may not be apparent just yet.**

 **Also! I have made a facebook page. Check it out, there I shall give you updates on whats going on, and you can complain at me or whatever. The update on what's going on with the mates is there, so check it out!**

 **-** **facebook dot com/SlytherinBtch/ - (It wouldn't let me post a link)**

 **And finally! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
